


Suck It, Rom Coms

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [70]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, School Reunion, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride is what leads Clarke to secret closet sex with her secret boyfriend at her college reunion, but as she looks to the future, she realizes there are things a lot more important than pride.</p>
<p>{ Prompt: I always see so many bellarke pretend to be in a relationship fics, so what if it was the opposite? Bellamy and Clarke were best friends in college or something and they made a bet that they'd never get together (with other classmates) and now at a reunion they have to pretend they're not dating but they can't keep their hands off each other. + Have you heard adele’s new song when we were young? I imagine it taking place at like high school reunion or some birthday party at a bar and in either scenario they end up slow dancing + bellarke }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It, Rom Coms

“Told you the closet was a good idea,” Clarke panted against Bellamy’s neck.

His large hands tightened on her bare thighs, which were still trembling from her climax. Sliding them up, he gripped her hips, fingers curling into the rucked-up hem of her black dress. 

“We just had sex against the wall of a janitorial closet, Clarke,” Bellamy chuckled, his breath warm on her temple. “That can’t be considered good location-wise, I’d say. The sex though–yeah, that was fantastic.”

“Wanna go again?” 

He choked out another laugh as her fingers traced over the divots curving down from his hips. “Seriously?”

“What? It was  _fantastic.”_

_“_ Janitor’s closet, Clarke. Janitor’s closet at your alma mater.” 

“I’ve gotten off in worse places,” she teased. “So have you, if I remember our time here correctly.”

“I try to forget you knew me so early on,” Bellamy grumbled. “My TA years weren’t my best.”

“Except for me, the most amazing student you ever had the pleasure encountering, right?” She asked in mock outrage.

With a grin, he claimed her mouth in a greedy kiss, stealing her breath away. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Except for you.”

Ducking her head, Clarke nudged him away. He didn’t need to see the nervous flush rising up her neck. He took the hint, cleaning himself up while she straightened her clothing. If someone had told college-her that she would be having sex with Bellamy Blake, the brother of her freshman year roommate who also worked as a teaching assistant at the same school, in a closet at her college class’s one-year reunion, she would have laughed them off campus. She and Bellamy had gotten off to a rough start: he was much too protective of Octavia, and then much too opinionated when Clarke had the misfortune to land in a class he was TA-ing her sophomore year. He kept popping up in her life though–mutual friends, mutual interests–and the abrasive arguing turned into amusing banter. It wasn’t until she graduated and they ended up in the same city that she began to feel her stomach flip and her heart race around him.

Then he had kissed her one chilly night on the city sidewalk, and she’d let herself fall for him, hook, line, and sarcastic sinker. For six months, they’d been learning each other in new ways. And normally she’d be happy to parade someone as amazing as him around her college reunion, except there was the bet. 

She even still had the piece of paper that the two of them had drunkenly signed one night during her junior year:  _Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake hereby agree to remain platonic friends for as long as they both shall live because fuck it guys and girls can be just friends - suck it rom coms._  Miller and Wells had signed too as witnesses, while Octavia rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. Raven had just watched and cackled, shaking her head in disbelieving amusement.

“You two are so going to regret this,” she had taunted in a superior tone. Clarke had made her pay for the comment by trouncing her in darts later that night, high-fiving Bellamy when she won. 

Now, as she tried to compose herself after having secret sex with her secret boyfriend in a janitor’s closet in her college’s alumni center, she ruefully wished she had listened to Raven back then.

“You want to leave first, or should I?” Bellamy questioned, deft fingers just finishing off straightening his tie. 

“Um, me? No you,” she debated.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “You alright?”

“Fine.”

“Clarke.”

“I’m fine.” She even threw him a cat-ate-the-canary smile to convince him. 

With a sigh, he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, then peeked out the door. The coast was assumedly clear, because he slipped out with a single, winking backward glance. Clarke melted as the door clicked shut behind him, grateful that he was as proud and competitive as she was. With anybody else, they would think she was just ashamed of them and using the bet as an excuse. Bellamy, though, was as loathe to experience their friends’ smug satisfaction as much as she was. They also would’ve been a lot harder to convince to have sex in a closet, too, she thought with a smile.

The memories of their recent rendezvous were still playing in her mind when she reentered the ballroom. She could feel a red flush staining her cheeks, and she ducked behind a group of already-gone-to-pasture lax bros to avoid Raven and Octavia. They would latch onto her flustered state, and their relentless nosiness was not something she could handle at the moment.

What she could handle, however, was a drink. So she wove her way to the bar, even flirtatiously chatting with one of the waitresses picking up another round of drinks to serve around the room. Hopefully that would throw her friends off the scent. By the time she sipped at her gin and tonic, she could feel Bellamy’s gaze on her, and she shivered. With determined steps, she blew right by him, smiling at Jasper and Monty from across the room. 

“Shit, Blake’s still got it,” Jasper commented with a smile after they had been talking for a bit.

“What?” Clarke’s heart stuttered as she spun around, seeing a lithe brunette–Roma, she thought, who had been on the track team–watch Bellamy with plain interest as he threw his head back in laughter.

“Thought he had settled down,” Monty said. Clarke ignored the way he slid a glance at her.

“With who?” Jasper snorted. “He hasn’t gone out on the town with Miller in months, you said yourself. Where would he have met someone?”

“Online dating is  _normal,_  Jasper. You’re the only one who insists on doing it the ‘old-fashioned way’. So he could’ve met someone online.”

“Then why is he flirting with Roma?”

“She’s flirting with him, dumbass. He’s just being–Bellamy.”

“Wish I could just be Bellamy,” Jasper mumbled, gulping down his beer. 

Clarke snuck a second glance at her guy, and her pulse calmed as she watched his hands wave animatedly, his smile come easily, and his good cheer spread to those around him. His magnetism had been what pulled her to him in the first place, the natural charisma that she had never innately possessed but acquired through years of practice. She was jealous of his genuine charm at first, but then he had just been Bellamy and bowled her over, sweeping her into his orbit. Even across the room now, even knowing they belonged to one another, she still felt the pull. 

“Clarke?” Monty called, snapping his fingers next to her ear. “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I’m fine,” she assured him, smiling. Her eyes reluctantly left Bellamy, turning back to their group, which had expanded to include Raven, Octavia, and Harper. 

Bellamy joined them eventually, standing next to her, too close. The heat radiating off him had her squirming, anxious to have it pressed against her bare skin again. She let her hand drop to her side, fingers ghosting across the side of his palm. He choked on his drink, and she grinned into her own. With a twitch, his pinkie knocked into hers, and warmth unfurled in her chest. 

So caught up in the surreptitious touches and briefest side glances, Clarke didn’t notice the gradually dimming lights and slowing rhythms of the songs blasting from the function hall speakers. It wasn’t until Monty slipped off to find Miller, leaving her alone with Bellamy, that her gut fluttered with anxiety. It was dark, and everything slower, softer, deeper. As aching, loving notes echoed in the room, wafting over the swaying couples on the dance floor, she chanced a glance at Bellamy. Her heart caught in her throat, because he didn’t look away fast enough to hide the longing in his eyes from her. Taking a deep breath, she firmly set her glass down on one of the nearby hightop tables.

“Bellamy,” she said, turning to face him with her hand extended. “Will you dance with me?”

He jerked his head up in surprise, and he stared at her, eyes widening. Then one corner of his mouth tugged up in the beginnings of a smile, just like hers was doing.

“Thought you’d never ask,” he murmured as he took her hand, slipping his other palm against the small of her back.

Sparks shot down her spine, remembering the feel of that palm as he had arched her into him earlier in the closet, as close as two people could get. It frayed her nerves, and he set them further alight when he took her firmly in his arms right at the edge of the dance floor. Without hesitating, Clarke leaned her head against his chest, and together they started turning in place to the languid melody.

“I feel like I’m at prom,” he mumbled teasingly against her temple. “Isn’t this supposed to be a college reunion?”

“We had sex in a public place,” she reminded him. “That’s fairly college.”

“Back to that are we?”

“Not just you,” she corrected, nudging her nose against his shoulder. “I had a well-rounded college experience too, don’t forget.”

Bellamy chuckled, his chest vibrating against her own. “I remember a few of your choice nights. Usually Lexa was involved.”

“We’re even then,” she asserted confidently.

He paused, and she drew away, brow furrowing in concern. “What?”

“Not quite even,” he murmured, then leaned down for a kiss, gentle but claiming. Her hand tightened on the lapel of his jacket, and his fingers flexed against her back. The knot in her stomach loosed as he eased away, though not too far, his lips hovering just above hers.

Then a sharp, approving whistle cut through the room, They both turned to see a smug Octavia and gleeful Raven, waving at them tauntingly. Bellamy chuckled, and Clarke groaned, burrowing her head in his solid chest again. She couldn’t help laugh too, though, and when Bellamy rubbed his hands up and down her back, she tipped her head up to catch his eye and whisper, “Totally worth it.”

“I still say suck it, rom coms,” he said amusedly, pulling her back in for another dance.

“One of the many reasons I love you.”

“Back at you,  _friend_.” 

Clarke laughed again, grinning up at her love, her life, her best friend.

_Suck it, rom coms_ , she thought triumphantly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
